


Giochi di potere

by Bluemary



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Adrian is not a masochist, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Eddie is a sadist, Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, Ice Play, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, S&M, Sexual Content, Whipping
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Eddie ha la possibilità di sottomettere Ozymandias senza doversi preoccupare delle conseguenze, pensa che sia l'opportunità migliore mai avuta nella sua vita. Peccato però che l'idea di sottomissione di Ozy sia molto, molto differente dalla sua...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giochi di potere

**Author's Note:**

> Dedico questa storia e tutto il mio amore di fanghèrl a Kitsune <3

Adrian non alza nemmeno lo sguardo dai documenti che gli coprono buona parte della scrivania, quando lo sente entrare.

“Perché sei qui, Blake?”

Lui sorride, il sigaro già in bocca, anche se ancora spento.

“E’ questo il modo di parlare a me, moccioso?”.

Ha una mano appoggiata al fianco, con le dita premute sulla cintura. Sanno entrambi che Adrian ha colto il movimento con la coda dell’occhio, anche se non ha reagito, così come avrà colto il rigonfiamento quasi invisibile della pistola.

“Sto lavorando”.

“Pensi che me ne freghi qualcosa?”.

Solo in quel momento, Adrian solleva appena gli occhi dalla scrivania per regalargli uno sguardo fuggevole.

“Nessuno ti trattiene”.

Con uno sbuffo, Eddie si lascia cadere scompostamente su una poltrona.

“Io faccio il cazzo che mi pare”.

E attende che il frocetto finisca, in un silenzio che accresce la sua frustrazione. Ma gliele farà scontare tutte, e non aspetta altro. Passa quasi una mezzora prima che la segretaria saluti Adrian attraverso la porta e sparisca in un ticchettare di tacchi a spillo che echeggiano sempre più lontani nel silenzio. Lui conta cinque secondi prima di alzarsi.

“Sembra che tu adesso sia rimasto solo, moccioso”. Si rigira il sigaro tra le labbra, prima di toglierlo per allargare il proprio sorriso, in un’immagine minacciosa anche senza la maschera del Comico.

Adrian si alza, sistemando i documenti in una pila ordinata sulla scrivania, per poi dirigersi verso la porta, che viene prontamente bloccata dalla sua sagoma imponente.

“Lasciami passare, Blake”.

E’ una richiesta educata e priva di inflessioni, ma ha il corpo teso, un segno di nervosismo, stress o aspettativa, nella prova che sia meno indifferente di quanto vorrebbe far credere.

“No, non credo che lo farò”. Eddie si accende il sigaro, inspirando a pieni polmoni prima di soffiargli il fumo direttamente in faccia. “E adesso, inginocchiati”.

Passa un minuto carico di tensione, perché a fissarlo è ancora l’uomo d’affari, è il miliardario incrollabile e sicuro di sé, è ancora Ozymandias, che lo sta soppesando come farebbe con un nemico.

Poi Adrian scivola in ginocchio, gli occhi impassibili che si ostinano a soffermarsi sul suo volto perfino da quella posizione di sottomissione, senza mostrare nulla.

A Eddie basta questo, perché significa che per quella sera può giocare. Per quella sera, il moccioso è suo.

“Mani dietro alla schiena”, gli ordina, mentre si volta a chiudere a chiave la porta del suo ufficio. Quando torna a fissarlo, nota senza sorpresa che Adrian gli ha obbedito.

“Ti sei divertito a farmi aspettare, prima?”.

Aspira un'altra boccata di fumo mentre gli si avvicina, sentendosi reagire alla sola vista del principe dorato di New York inginocchiato ai suoi piedi. Se l'attesa di quel momento era servita per fargli immaginare le varie possibilità sul come trascorrere una soddisfacente serata, in un susseguirsi di eccitazione frustrata e aspettativa, adesso sa già di avere una mezza erezione mentre vede concretizzarsi il primo dei propri desideri.

Il moccioso non distoglie lo sguardo nemmeno quando lui comincia ad armeggiare con la propria cintura, aprendola con un sospiro di sollievo.

“Stavo lavorando. Conosci le regole”.

Non lo fa quasi finire di parlare quando immerge la mano nei suoi capelli, rovinandone la piega perfetta, e gli tira indietro la testa con uno strattone.

“Non me ne fotte un cazzo. Tu sei mio e mi devi obbedire”.

Adrian serra le labbra.

Potrebbe dimenarsi, potrebbe colpirlo o cercare di allentare la sua presa, ma non lo fa, e questo amplia il suo sorriso – e a volte invece si mette a lottare contro di lui, lo sfida e si ribella, e alla fine Eddie vince comunque perché sa ciò di cui quello stronzetto ha bisogno. Avere Ozy pronto a obbedire, sia pure con quell'attitudine da fighetta frigida, lo fa impazzire, è inebriante quanto una bottiglia intera del migliore scotch, e lui sa di essere l'unico ad averlo visto inginocchiato in quel modo, ad averlo avuto nelle proprie mani, ad aver posseduto Ozymandias in modo così totale.

Se non fosse troppo impegnato a sorridergli di pura soddisfazione, non perderebbe l'occasione di puntualizzare quest'ennesima dimostrazione che la vita, in fondo, è solo uno scherzo, perché nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato che un arrogante perbenista del cazzo come Adrian Veidt scegliesse di dare questo controllo proprio a lui.

Ozy non reagisce a parole, né con i gesti, ma il suo sguardo si fa, se possibile, ancora più freddo.

Non può fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere, mentre prende un'altra boccata dal sigaro; quindi lo getta per terra, calpestandolo e spargendo la cenere sul pavimento immacolato dell'ufficio. Il moccioso può fare l'impassibile quanto vuole, ma lui _sa_ come penetrare nelle sue difese.

I pantaloni in pelle sono diventati troppi stretti, così li apre, abbassandoseli assieme ai boxer e rivelando l'erezione.

La avvicina fino a sfiorargli le labbra, ma, per quanto lo desidererebbe, non affonda nella sua bocca come si è divertito a fare in altre occasioni.

Invece ricerca il suo sguardo, fremendo per l'aspettativa.

“Sai quello che devi fare”.

Ozy lo fissa con un'emozione che in un altro uomo sarebbe stata chiaro odio; nei suoi occhi, sempre così gelidi e distaccati, è più simile a disprezzo. Ma, dopo qualche istante troppo lungo di immobilità che lo tenta con l'impulso di punirlo, il moccioso si decide infine rompere la piega severa delle labbra per prendere in bocca la sua erezione.

Non riesce a trattenere un gemito, forzandosi a rimanere immobile. Il calore della sua bocca basta a farlo fremere, ma è vedere Ozy che la succhia di propria volontà a dargli il guizzo d'eccitazione più piacevole.

I suoi occhi azzurri mandano lampi, eppure il moccioso non si allontana, malgrado la mano sulla sua nuca non lo stia forzando. Eddie sa che per lui è più facile quando lo costringe e usa la forza per farlo obbedire, e proprio per questo si diverte a negarglielo.

Si gode la sua umiliazione per un paio di minuti, ma Adrian non sembra intenzionato a dargli di più, continuando a stuzzicarlo in modo fastidiosamente lento, nell'unica possibilità che ha per sfidarlo senza disobbedirgli apertamente.

Quando lo sente passare la lingua sulla punta dell'erezione per poi succhiare piano, senza dargli una stimolazione più intensa, gli sfugge un gemito frustrato. È sicuro che quello stronzetto lo stia facendo apposta.

Rafforza la presa sui suoi capelli, costringendolo ad aumentare il ritmo e a prendere l'erezione più a fondo, e finalmente Ozy comincia davvero a collaborare.

Continua a guidarlo senza lasciargli la minima libertà di movimento, pervaso dalla sensazione della sua bocca rovente che lo avvolge fino alla base e della lingua che lo stuzzica come se conoscesse i suoi punti più sensibili.

“Così”, esala, a metà tra un gemito e un ringhio, abbastanza vicino all'apice da farsi tentare con l'idea di venire nella sua bocca invece che scoparselo.

Sono entrambe alternative allettanti, ma la notte è appena cominciata e ha tutto il tempo di fare quello che desidera, con lui.

Lo attira a sé di scatto, fino a premergli la faccia contro il proprio ventre; per un attimo si sente in paradiso, sente la gola del moccioso che si contrae attorno alla sua erezione, cercando disperatamente di accoglierla e respirare, sente il suo corpo avere uno spasmo nella prima crepa di quell'irritante impassibilità, sente di avere in pugno la sua vita e di essere a un solo passo dal proprio piacere.

Gli serve tutto ciò che resta del proprio autocontrollo per ritrarsi da lui, concedendogli abbastanza spazio per respirare.

“Durante tutte queste ore di lavoro”, mormora con voce roca che non nasconde quanto sia vicino all'orgasmo. “Non aspettavi altro che questo, vero?”.

Adrian si tende, lasciando intravedere un lampo d'ira nel suo sguardo, e lui resta pronto a parare un pugno, ma non arriva nessun attacco. Riprende ad affondare nella sua bocca senza staccare gli occhi da lui, forzandolo a prendere ancora tutta la sua erezione fino a vederlo lottare per riprendere fiato. Nemmeno adesso Ozy si ribella e le sue mani sono restano ferme dietro la schiena, malgrado il suo respiro sia spezzato.

Non è sempre propenso a obbedire, ma Eddie ancora non sa se si diverta di più ad averlo sottomesso o ad averlo ribelle, così da avere poi un pretesto più valido del solito per punirlo.

“Pensa se la gente ti vedesse ora”, gli dice, assaporando il pensiero che si avverasse anche questo. “Il grande Ozymandias che mi succhia il cazzo come un'obbediente puttanella”.

Questa volta percepisce distintamente il tentativo del moccioso di ritrarsi, assieme a un suono soffocato di protesta che riverbera attorno alla sua erezione e serve solo a enfatizzare il piacere, ma non gli lascia il tempo di agire.

Affonda un'ultima volta nella sua bocca, tenendolo contro di sé mentre si libera dentro la sua bocca con un gemito roco, gli occhi involontariamente chiusi per l'ondata di puro piacere che lo ha attraversato.

Si costringe a staccarsi da lui prima di quanto vorrebbe, ansimante, ma non vuole rischiare troppo. Perfino dopo tutte le occasioni in cui ha sottomesso Ozy, prova sempre un leggero disagio nel mostrarsi con la guardia abbassata, come se non potesse abbandonare del tutto il sospetto che un giorno o l'altro il moccioso potrebbe vendicarsi e ribaltare la situazione.

Adesso non è quel giorno, lo capisce subito non appena lo rimette a fuoco.

Ozy è splendido, ora che ha rovinato la sua aura di perfezione: ha i capelli scompigliati, le guance arrossate e le labbra socchiuse e più gonfie del solito, dopo le sue ultime spinte quasi violente; sta ancora riprendendo fiato e in tutto quel tempo non ha ancora abbandonato la posizione che gli aveva ordinato di assumere, in ginocchio con le mani dietro alla schiena.

Sarebbe l'emblema stesso della sottomissione se non ci fosse il suo sguardo a smentire qualsiasi speranza di averlo davvero spezzato: i suoi occhi ardono per la rabbia e un'altra emozione che lui conosce bene, due schegge di ghiaccio che trafiggono e bruciano al tempo stesso. Gli ride in faccia mentre si risistema i boxer e i pantaloni, lasciando la cintura aperta.

“Dovresti occupare di più la tua bocca in questo modo, invece che per sparare stronzate tutto il giorno”.

Adrian indurisce la propria espressione già ostile.

“Se sei venuto qui solo per parlare ed esprimere giudizi privi di senso, puoi tornare a casa tua anche in questo momento”.

In un lampo, gli afferra il bavero della camicia e lo solleva in piedi quasi di peso, avvicinandolo al proprio volto.

“Portami rispetto, moccioso, se non vuoi che ti impedisca di sederti per una settimana”.

Un giorno lo farà, curioso di scoprire la sua reazione per un castigo simile, magari anche immotivato. Non è la prima volta che pensa di marchiare la sua pelle con i segni della propria cintura, di cospargere quelle natiche di strisce rossastre, per poi piantarci le unghie e affondare in lui senza dargli il tempo di riprendersi da quel dolore.

Perfino adesso che non è eccitato basta il pensiero a farlo fremere, lasciandolo con l'impulso di sfogare il proprio sadismo e la curiosità di vedere se sarà la volta che Adrian si ribellerà davvero e porrà fine a ogni cosa.

Il moccioso non risponde a parole, anche se Eddie è certo che non sia stata la paura a trattenerlo – se Ozy avesse paura non avrebbe mai lasciato un tale controllo a una persona come lui. Invece torna ad adottare l'espressione annoiata e indifferente che l'ha sempre fatto incazzare.

Gli molla la camicia di scatto, per poi andare ad aprirgli i pantaloni, incurante di far saltare il bottone.

“Puoi mostrarmi la tua facciata impassibile quanto ti pare, guardandomi con quei tuoi occhi gelidi da frocio che si crede migliore di me”. Insinua la mano nei suoi pantaloni, andando a massaggiargli rudemente la mezza erezione che può sentire attraverso il tessuto sottile degli slip. “Ma io so che in realtà tu sei solo una puttana che brama il mio cazzo”.

Ozy si morde un labbro per negargli la soddisfazione di un gemito, ma può sentire il suo corpo tendersi e trattenersi a stento dal premersi contro la sua mano.

“Te l'ho già detto, Blake. Tu sei solo un mio strumento, nulla di più”.

Ha parlato con voce appena soffocata, ma ferma, ed Eddie vorrebbe tanto sapere come cazzo sia riuscito a suonare il bastardo snob di sempre, eccitato com'è. Gli afferra l'erezione, stringendo abbastanza da strappargli un sibilo che non è di solo piacere, infastidito dalla sua compostezza.

“Ricorda come devi rivolgerti a me, Ozy”.

Con la mano libera gli blocca i polsi già immobili dietro alla schiena, più per farlo sentire ancora più inerme che per togliergli realmente la possibilità di reagire, visto che se uno come Adrian volesse attaccarlo potrebbe escogitare un centinaio di modi diversi anche con le braccia prigioniere.

“Come mi devi chiamare?”.

I polsi nella sua stretta si tendono come se i suoi muscoli fossero diventati di pietra. E la minaccia di quegli occhi azzurri è tanto palpabile che Eddie non può trattenere un ghigno.

Rafforza la presa sulla sua erezione, strappandogli un sussulto.

“Allora, Ozy?”.

Questa volta il loro confronto dura solo pochi istanti, prima che che Adrian indurisca la mascella.

“Master”, esala alla fine, riuscendo a farlo suonare come un'offesa. Non gli importa, gli basta che lo abbia pronunciato. Torna a sorridergli, sentendosi di nuovo in preda ai primi guizzi di eccitazione.

“Bravo”. Lo ricompensa allentando la propria stretta e andando invece a massaggiargli l'erezione, troppo lentamente per dargli la soddisfazione che vorrebbe.

È ancora presto perché riesca di nuovo ad avercelo duro, ma sentire il moccioso lottare per non muoversi e non mostrare quanto il suo tocco adesso gli piaccia è una soddisfazione impagabile.

“Ti eccito, Ozy?”.

Anche con il respiro accelerato e l'erezione umida di eccitazione, quello stronzetto riesce a guardarlo come se stessero semplicemente discutendo di affari.

“Come ti eccito io”.

Lo spinge via, lasciandogli andare i polsi.

“Spogliati”.

Un giorno o l'altro gli farà passare questo vizio di volere l'ultima parola a suon di cinghiate, ma per il momento gli basta pregustare il momento in cui lo avrà letteralmente nelle proprie mani e potrà controllare il suo piacere in maniera assoluta.

Lo guarda mentre si toglie la cravatta per poi sbottonarsi la camicia e ripiegarla ordinatamente su una sedia, prima di perdere la pazienza.

“Non ti ho chiesto un cazzo di spogliarello, datti una mossa”.

Come unica risposta riceve un'occhiata infastidita, ma i pantaloni, i calzini e gli slip spariscono a una rapidità maggiore, lasciando poi il moccioso completamente nudo, erezione in bella vista ed espressione distaccata su un volto dove le guance appena arrossate e i capelli disordinati smentiscono il suo apparente disinteresse.

Gli gira attorno, tentato dall'idea di accendersi un altro sigaro; ma ha bisogno di entrambe le mani libere e può sempre farsi una fumata in pace dopo che se lo sarà scopato. Quando si ferma dietro la sua schiena, può vedere i muscoli tesi delle spalle e l'intero corpo rigido, pronto a scattare come se si aspettasse un attacco; non vuole smentire il suo istinto, e un istante più tardi è su di lui, bloccandogli di nuovo le braccia.

Gli lega i polsi dietro la schiena con la sua stessa cravatta, stringendo abbastanza da lasciare il segno, quindi lo sbatte faccia in avanti sulla scrivania.

“Allora, era questo che volevi, frocetto?”, mormora al suo orecchio, tenendogli ferma la testa in caso Ozy optasse per attentare al suo setto nasale.

Poco a poco sta cominciando a eccitarsi di nuovo e non c'è nulla di meglio del moccioso inerme, nudo e furioso per farglielo venire duro.

“Non sulla mia scrivania, dove c'è il mio lavoro”.

Senza smettere di tenerlo bloccato contro la scrivania, va a stringergli una natica. Stronzetto fino all'ultimo, ma questi sono i suoi ultimi attimi prima della capitolazione.

“Preferisci che ti scopi contro la vetrata? Dove chiunque guardi può vedere il grande Adrian Veidt che lo prende nel culo?”.

Prima che replichi, gli molla la natica per andare a sfiorargli l'erezione sulla punta sensibile, e il moccioso sussulta.

“No”, sibila a denti stretti, anche se dal suo sguardo è evidente che avrebbe preferito dargli una risposta di gran lunga più esaustiva.

Subito lui gli afferra i testicoli, più per minaccia che per stimolarlo.

“'No' cosa?”.

Adrian serra le labbra, e per un attimo Eddie si chiede se, senza averlo prima legato, avrebbe rischiato un pugno.

“No, Master”.

“Allora non lamentarti”.

Gli molla i capelli, passandogli la mano sulla schiena e sulle braccia prigioniere in una rude carezza, assaporando la sensazione di averlo così piegato, di avere Ozymandias in sua totale balia. Poi lo lascia andare del tutto mentre si abbassa i pantaloni e i boxer per quella che è la seconda volta nella serata; può vederlo respirare più rapidamente del normale, anche se rimane immobile, appoggiato sulla scrivania e con le natiche esposte, e si ritrova combattuto tra il desiderio di marchiarlo, magari con il proprio sigaro, un bel segno circolare che alteri la perfezione di un corpo senza cicatrici, e la consapevolezza di come questo porterebbe alla fine di tutto.

Non è ancora pronto a rinunciare a questo passatempo, per quanto marchiare quel moccioso lo tenti più del dovuto.

Torna a incombere su di lui, accogliendo con un sorriso l'impercettibile tensione che Ozy non riesce del tutto a mascherare; quindi gli preme due dita contro le labbra.

“Succhiale. Sai che ti conviene”.

Una volta lo ha scopato senza preliminari, bloccandolo contro il divano ed entrando in lui con il desiderio di ferirlo e conquistarlo assieme. L'urlo che gli ha strappato quella sera lo eccita con il suo ricordo perfino a distanza di giorni, ma non è questa la serata in cui vuole rischiare di spingersi troppo oltre.

Quando il moccioso gli obbedisce, schiudendo le labbra, preme i polpastrelli contro la sua lingua, permettendogli di inumidirli il più possibile prima di ritrarre la mano e portarla tra le sue natiche.

Lo penetra rapidamente, prima con un dito e poi con due, ansioso di sentire quel calore rovente attorno al proprio cazzo, mentre l'eccitazione lo pervade in misura sempre maggiore. Perfino dopo tutte le volte che è stato scopato – e non solo da lui, sa fin troppo bene che Ozy ha smesso di essere vergine anni prima che lo incontrasse – è ancora dannatamente stretto.

Continua a prepararlo, cercando quel punto che non ha mai mancato di farlo godere nel tentativo di sentire i suoi gemiti, ma come sempre Ozy lotta a ogni istante, mantenendo le labbra sigillate malgrado il suo corpo stia fremendo e abbia cominciato a premersi contro le sue dita.

E lui non è mai stato un tipo paziente.

Ritrae le dita dopo un ultimo affondo, quindi entra in lui con un'unica spinta, e finalmente lo sente gemere.

Non gli dà il tempo di abituarsi, ma comincia a muoversi curandosi solo del proprio piacere, tenendogli la testa contro la scrivania con una mano e usando l'altra per esplorare il suo corpo, lasciandogli strisce rossastre dove usa le unghie.

Gli è sempre piaciuto il sesso rude e a quanto pare piace anche a Ozy, visto che presto sente il suo bacino muoversi per incontrarlo a ogni spinta.

Non ha bisogno di prendergli l'erezione per sapere che ormai dev'essere tanto dura da risultargli dolorosa.

Si china su di lui, mordendogli il collo prima di accostarsi al suo orecchio.

“Chiedimi di farti venire”.

Il moccioso si lascia sfuggire un ansito, poi indurisce l'espressione.

“No”.

Gli stringe la natica fino a lasciare il segno delle sue dita, affondando le unghie nella pelle troppo bianca.

“Supplicami, Ozy, o ti lascio in queste condizioni fino a domani”.

Affonda in lui con una spinta più violenta delle precedenti, riuscendo a strappargli un gemito che è una piccola vittoria. Continua a scoparlo più lentamente di quanto avrebbe desiderato, attento a non toccargli l'erezione né a stimolare quel punto dentro di lui che sarebbe sufficiente a portarlo all'orgasmo.

Sotto di sé, Adrian comincia a fremere e a cercare di angolarsi per dirigere meglio le sue spinte, ma gli blocca subito il bacino per costringerlo a muoversi secondo il proprio volere.

“Supplicami”. Passa un dito sulla sua erezione, sentendola tanto turgida che basterebbe una stimolazione appena più consistente per fargli raggiungere l'apice. “Altrimenti sai che lo farò”.

L'occhiata rabbiosa e frustrata che Adrian gli lancia dal basso della scrivania quasi basta per portarlo verso l'orgasmo.

Non è una battaglia che va sempre a suo favore, ma capisce subito l'attimo in cui ha vinto nel momento in cui tutti i muscoli del moccioso si rilassato e lo sente assecondare i suoi movimenti senza più trattenersi né combatterlo.

“Fammi venire, Master”.

Nasconde il brivido che gli hanno dato le sue parole mordendogli il collo.

“La prossima volta voglio un 'ti prego'”, lo avverte, ma poi non riesce più a trattenersi e comincia a penetrarlo come se lo volesse sfondare, gemendo a ogni spinta mentre prende in mano la sua erezione.

Gli sono sufficienti un paio di movimenti perché Adrian si contorca sotto di sé, raggiungendo l'orgasmo con il gemito più forte di quella serata, prima di rimanere inerte e ansimante, come se avesse spento all'improvviso un interruttore.

Lui resiste solo qualche altro istante, nel tentativo di prolungare il più possibile la visione di Ozymandias sconfitto, ma poi non si trattiene e si ritrova a mordergli il collo fino a lasciargli l'impronta dei propri denti mentre viene dentro di lui.

Gli servono un paio di minuti per riprendersi a sufficienza da ritrarsi da lui senza barcollare. Con il respiro ancora ansante, si tira su i boxer e i pantaloni, allacciandosi la cintura come se nulla fosse successo, e solo poi gli si avvicina per liberarlo dalla cravatta che gli sta intrappolando i polsi. Non ha voglia di slegare il nodo, così usa direttamente il coltello, accogliendo con un sorriso la tensione di Ozy nel momento in cui sente il suono del tessuto lacerato.

Quando lo fa girare per fronteggiarlo, non potrebbe accogliere un'immagine migliore, perché Adrian porta sul proprio viso le tracce della scopata più ancora di quanto le porti sul suo corpo: l'espressione calma, quasi indifesa, che stona sulla sua persona almeno quanto i capelli disordinati, le guance arrossate e le labbra dischiuse.

Ma poi il momento passa, la vulnerabilità scompare nella maschera di Ozymandias e le crepe si saldano assieme nell'arco di un respiro. Quando si massaggia i polsi arrossati, Adrian è di nuovo composto e perfettamente padrone di sé e in controllo della situazione, tanto che lui avrebbe quasi l'impulso di aggredirlo per punirlo di non avere su di sé i segni dell'umiliazione subita, di non avere alcuno strascico nell'essere stato la sua puttana fino a pochi minuti prima.

I marchi delle sue unghie, dei suoi denti spiccano come ferite sulla pelle pallida, ma l'espressione di Ozy è di quanto più distaccato e impassibile ci sia.

Lo guarda ripulirsi con un fazzoletto preso da un cassetto – come se lui avesse saputo della sua visita, come se lo stesse aspettando, come se lo avesse desiderato – e poi cominciare a rivestirsi senza mostrare nemmeno un accenno di imbarazzo o vergogna, mentre lui si accende un sigaro per soffocare l'improvvisa punta di malumore.

Non è riuscito a penetrare sotto la pelle del moccioso, non ancora; ma questo non lo dissuaderà dal riprovarci.

“Immagino che tu conosca la via per uscire”.

“Tutto qui, Ozy? Dopo aver pregato per il mio cazzo non ne puoi già più?”.

Non che lui riuscirebbe a eccitarsi ancora, visto quanto l'abbia prosciugato quel secondo orgasmo; ma non poteva evitare di provocarlo.

L'espressione di distaccata cortesia che il moccioso gli rivolge gli fa fremere le mani.

“Buonanotte, Blake”.

Per un solo attimo ha davvero l'impulso di estrarre la pistola e fare fuoco, disegnando un buco di sangue tra quei capelli dorati che già sono stati rimessi in ordine.

Sbuffa, passandogli a fianco solo per tirargli una spallata, mentre inspira una boccata di fumo.

“Alla prossima, frocetto”.

E la prossima volta gli farà scontare anche questa indifferenza.

Abbandona la torre silenziosa ed esce nella notte a cui appartiene, soddisfatto e appagato, ma con la fastidiosa sensazione che, questa sera, la vittima dello scherzo sia proprio lui.


End file.
